


And with a single kiss,

by kingfauna



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingfauna/pseuds/kingfauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some erisol feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And with a single kiss,

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a good while ago, and finally got my invite so i thought i'd post this up here too c:  
> the title is random so dont punch me for it :|
> 
> you can find the original post on tumblr here, too  
> http://hurhur-cows.tumblr.com/post/32099701435

==> confess your flushed feelings to the lowblood.

For long now, you have sported a not-so hatecrush for this pissblood, as you may have called him several times already. Or at least, your entire goal was to make it seem you sported such black feelings for him, when in reality, you had the reddest fucking feelings ever for this complete waste of time, as you have also happened to call him a few times as well. You grunt, glancing up at him, a hand so gingerly placed on your sides in case you need to clutch them again. Which, as it seems, you’ve happened to clutch them quite a few times already, every single time you’ve coughed. As it seems, you have been sawed in half by the lovely Kanaya Maryam. Or as you call her, Kan. You decide not to recall all the bit of misfortune that happened there, and decide rather to focus on the matter at hand.

Confessing your flushed feelings to this damned lowblood.

You don’t even in the slightest know how to put it to him. You’ve spent all this time arguing with him, that perhaps it may seem a bit foolish of you to just switch emotions right out of the blue. The thought alone seemed almost silly to you, and if you weren’t just the upper torso of your body and if it wouldn’t just have hurt to do it, you would have chuckled at that thought. But you don’t, because you dislike the pain it creates. Rather, you glance down at your utterly destroyed wand, of which still just barely creates a faint white glow and sigh a bit effortlessly. “Sol?” you hear yourself say, your voice just slightly softer than you had intended for it to be. It’s with great and sudden courage that you look up at him, into the deep, black empty sockets with his rather dislikable blood color seeping out of them. You then recall that he cannot see you, nor do you believe he gets what kind of pain you’re in the right now. You doubt he even knows you’re just an upper half of your entire self.

 

==> reconsider this stupid idea.

It is then that you consider that this idea is probably the stupidest fucking idea you’ve ever had. He can’t see you, right? So what does it matter to him what you have to say, if he doesn’t understand what you’re going through? You sigh a second time, glancing back down momentarily at your wand. It is then that he responds to you, lowering himself to your level as he slumps down against the wall and just sits there. Thankfully, he has sat down beside you and not on you. You’re already in enough pain as it is. You don’t need anyone sitting on you. His ass is probably bony enough to cause you way more harm than your own fine ass would have. Actually, your ass was really fucking fine. It probably would have been way more comforting than it would have been otherwise.

“Yeah, ED?” is all he had said in response.

A soft smile has curled at your naturally-black lips. You’re glad he can’t see it, because if he did, he’d probably be laughing at you or something silly like that. You don’t smile too often, admittedly, but the reassuring-ness of his voice has reminded you that you are clearly still alive. Though you do not know for how much longer, you are alive nonetheless. And perhaps his voice alone was something you always secretly craved to hear. It was a nice voice. It was.. beautiful. And even without those mismatched eyes of his, one blue and one red, HE was still beautiful to you. You decide not to fall into a trance over this troll, and look to your side at him. “I’m sorry.” You say a bit simply, though there is definite honesty in your voice as you say it.

You assume he has detected your honesty, as one of his hands places itself on yours. The contact is not rough, not full of platonic hate, and it is certainly appreciated, on your part. Your smile does not cease to bloom. You accept the touch, and you soon find your head resting against his shoulder. You have abandoned all attempts at hiding your feelings from him, and come to believe that he may have perhaps understood what you’re trying to get at, here.

 

==> accept your own feelings for the lowblood.

Now, there is nothing but satisfaction in your bloodpusher. Or as the humans may call it, your heart. Heart seems like a nicer word to you than bloodpusher does. It seems so pure. It seems beautiful. You never thought a human word could sound so beautiful to you. It’s in these moments, that you are coming to accept some things you loathed many times before. All because of a simple contact that has been made. You can’t help but coo quietly, pulling your hand from under his, only to take it back in yours and lace your fingers together with his.

He doesn’t seem to protest.

It occurs to you that upon addressing him, you have entirely forgotten to tell him what you had to say. Or has he understood by now? You divert your attention back to your wand, to avoid further thinking over this. Instead, you choose to finally tell him, whether or not he already knows. “I think I… feel red… for you, Sol.” There is desperate need for air between every few words, and you think you can tell because he’s suddenly gripping your hand more tightly. Does he know you’re dying? Or is it like a reflex?

And then there’s understanding in his voice. “Yeah. Me too.” He doesn’t say much more at all.

You then want him to understand what you’re going through. And you want him to be there for you as you suffer through it. You want him to be there and at least UNDERSTAND. Your fingers lace out of his delicately, and your hand takes his and guides it to your stomach. You leave it there briefly, before leading it down to your large injury. It hurts. It really hurts to have his hand there, touching the exposed bits from within you. You can feel soft violet suddenly welling up at your eyes. And then, the soft violet is caressing your cheeks. 

He instantly pulls his hand away, as if petrified although intrigued as to what he has just touched. “ED? Is that..” there is no longer a lisp in his voice, that much you have remarked. You kind of liked the lisp, though. It was cute.

There is no longer a need for words. He does not continue his question, and you do not provide him a response. You have both acknowledged the fate you were given. Your thinkpan overflows with questions. Though only a single one repeats itself to you constantly. Is there an afterlife? As though a reaction to the other, you then think; Will Sol be there? You hope so. You cling to the thought insistently, just wishing with all you can that in this afterlife, HE will be there. You want him to ALWAYS be there for you. The soft violet does not cease to come from your eyes. These are tears. Pure tears from pure sadness. It’s overwhelming.

“Can.. Can wwe..?” you look a little hopefully at him, but remember that he cannot see what expressions you create on your face. So you take his hand again and guide it to your face, trying to get him to understand.

And he does. He crawls onto his knees, gets closer to you, and gives you a sad smile that YOU can clearly see. Your heart feels as though it was struck painfully at such a sight. You don’t ever want to see him sad. And when this has gone through, you probably won’t have to. The last thing you wanted to see was his smiling face, but in your current state, he could only offer you a sad one. You would die upon his sad face being your last sight. You almost asked him to smile for you, but instead, you placed your hand on the one he had on your face.

And as if in understanding, he steals your final breath with a single kiss.


End file.
